monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fanfic:Monster Hunter Legends: Fates Legend
Monster Hunter Legends: Fates Legend Author:Plexioth- xD Date Started: 20 July 2010 Date Finished: 20 June 2011 Fates Legend – Prologue The year 1, modern times, after the separation of Monsters and Humans. People screamed in agony as flames burned through their flesh and seared their internal organs. The Black smoke was so thick that it suffocated all who came in contact with it. Sudden gusts of extreme wind tore down the castle wall. Castle Schrade has turned into a battleground. The annual passing of the massive legendary black dragon, the Fatalis, whose very name strikes fear into the bravest men's hearts, had been disturbed by the passing of an equally giant monster, the Lao-Shan Lung. These two elder dragons both fiercely territorial, were locked into mortal combat until a hunter by the name of Drake had slayed the Lao-Shan as to not disturb Fatalis' passing. Fatalis had been critically injured in the battle and with its nesting ground many miles away it began to look for a new home. Castle Schrade. Drake, also the master of Castle Schrade, surveyed the destruction of Castle Schrade and cursed quietly. He had sent a messenger out to the Guild a week ago. The messenger returned saying that the Guild's reinforcements would take more than a week to arrive due to the distance away from any major outposts of Guild troops. Drake watched as ballista bolts ricochet off the Fatalis' steel like shell, cannons were equally ineffective. Drake was hoping that Fatalis would get near enough to their newly installed secret weapon, the "Dragonator", which could bring down monsters of giant proportions. A fireball slammed into the castle wall next to Drake rousing him from his thoughts. He looked skyward and saw the Fatalis right on top of him. He dodged another fireball and bought his legendary katana, the "Knockout Dragonsword", forged newly from the Lao-Shan he had just killed out of its sheath. As soon as the Fatalis landed he bought his longsword in a long whirling arc and slashed the Fatalis' eye, blinding it. Angered and half- blind the Fatalis instantly went into rage and with a tail flick faster than any human eye could see, lifted Drake off his feet and slammed him into the castle ledge above him. Drake got up and winced. He'd broken two ribs at least. Wielding his longsword, Drake slashed at the Fatalis' legs repetitively until blood was flowing freely from the wound. Crap" Drake said as the Fatalis turned on him. The Fatalis' wounds seemed to have no effect on it as it lifted drake up with a clawed talon and threw him into the wall opposite. Drake was barely conscious when he noticed that the operating mechanism for the Dragonator was beside him. Drake picked up the iron pickaxe next to the Dragonator and bashed the operating mechanism with it. "You're finished!" Drake shouted to the Fatalis' as its head turned to face Drake, putting its head in range of the Dragonator. A giant metal spike as long as Fatalis itself drove through Fatalis' head, killing it instantly. Barely registering his victory, Drake blacked out. Fates Legend – Chapter 1 Drake was standing in the middle of the now ruined Castle Shrade. He looked up and saw the sky was an odd mix between purple, yellow and black. "What the heck" Drake said as he saw many dark wyvern shadows flying away from the castle. He recognised Tigrex and Rathalos as the two prominent wyverns leading the group. Drake heard heavy breathing behind him and turned around to find another Fatalis staring right at him. However this Fatalis was different to the black Fatalis he had slayed. This one glowed a brilliant white and had red electrical charges flowing through its body. It flew up and dived towards Drake, passing straight through his body. "How the......" Drake exclaimed, confused. "Hey, get up" a mysterious voice shouted. Drake jolted out of his nightmare and reached for his throwing knife located in his belt when he realised his hands we tied down on a bed and his belt was missing. "Couldn't have you accidently stabbing yourself while you were thrashing about" said the mysterious voice, almost jokingly. "Who are you?" Drake asked, genuinely curious. "You can call me Michael, I'm a healer" Michael said. "Is that your real name?" Drake asked. "That's for you to find out, hang on while I untie you." Michael said, sounding amused again. Michael walked over to the bed and started untying Drake's arm and leg straps, carefully putting them into his backpack. Drake got a clearer view of the room he was in. It was dimly lit and there was no furniture except for the bed, a chair, that Michael had just sat down in and a shelf stacked with medicines and herbs. Michael was wearing a full set of Chameleos armor which made him blend in with the background. Drake also noticed his Knockout Dragonsword was leaning against the wall opposite. Michael went to the shelf and grabbed a medicine called "Diablos stomach juices". "Here, drink this" Michael said. "I'm not drinking that" Drake said disgusted. "Fine, if you want to spend the next few hours in pain, don't drink it". Michael said, deadly serious. "This is feral" Drake said. "Just think of Kut-Ku steak, that always helps" Michael said grinning. "Shut up" Drake growled, drinking the potion. As soon as he drank it drake started retching, it was the worst thing he had ever drank. Michael was killing himself laughing, however the pain in Drakes ribs began to recede. "You hurt yourself pretty badly, I nearly wasn't able to save you" Michael told him, seriously now. "Thanks" Drake grunted, sounding like his usual self. "You rest up now and in the morning you're free to go." Michael told him. "I thought I was the one to give out orders" Drake said. "Yeah," Michael said "but I don't work for you" With that on his mind Drake fell asleep, the hidden sleeping drugs in the Diablos stomach juices taking effect. Drake woke up the next morning to find Michael wasn't there. It was then Drake noticed a dark pile of armor and a weapon he had never seen before on the floor next to his bed. The armor was black and foreboding and had spikes running along the spine. The weapon, a longsword by the looks of it also had the same design. It was then Michael walked into the room and noticed Drake staring at the pile of equipment. "Hey, there all yours" Michael said "I took the liberty of forging the Fatalis armor and Legendary Fatalis Sickle for the Fatalis Warrior". Drake looked up at Michael, noticing something wasn't quite right. "Umm... Where's my Knockout Dragonsword?" he asked. "You won't need that anymore, not with the equipment you've got there" Michael said nodding to the equipment pile. "And trust me; Lao-Shan equipment does have funny side effects when training you to be the Fatalis Warrior". "What did you just call me?" Drake asked, cynically. Michael was grinning when he said it "The Fatalis Warrior, come with me." Fates Legend – Chapter 2 Drake followed Michael out of the room and out into the castle courtyard, fully geared up in his brand new Fatalis equipment. “You said you don’t work for me” Drake said “What do you mean by that and what’s this Fatalis Warrior business?” “I don’t work for you because arrived at your castle late yesterday in pursuit of that Fatalis. I belong to a group of people called the “Dragon Slayers". We are a group devoted to wiping out all of the dangerous Elder Dragons now roaming free and there are none more dangerous than the Fatalis. That was the last surviving male Fatalis in existence but we know there is still a female Fatalis left and we are also led to believe that this one has a white colouring and also, that it has mated with the big boy you just killed a few days ago. We need to exterminate it and its eggs before they can get out and I was only healing your wounds cause your healer died in the battle and I know a thing or two about it” Michael told him “And in answer to your second question. I had just arrived to see your sword burst into flames and slice through a part of that Fatalis that is normally impenetrable by any weapon. You were half dead at the time and fighting for your life so it was only that the awakened those powers inside you. But that power is what’s called Fury, one of the three skills of the Fatalis Warrior. The other two are: One, Longevity or the ability to live up to five times a normal lifetime and two, Reaper or the ability to know the exact time of people’s deaths. Like yours in the year 211.” “How could you possibly know that?” Drake asked “Because I too am a Fatalis Warrior, I am also the leader of the Dragon Slayers. You are to train with me for the next 30 years and hone your skills but first we must kill the White Fatalis.” “Oooo-kaaay” Drake said not buying it. "I thought The Grand Trio were the only surviving Monster Warriors" “Not all survivng Warriors made known of themselves. You will see soon enough” Michael replied. They were now in the market section of Castle Schrade. Michael was obviously leading Drake to the gate and out of castle grounds when one of the store owners called to him. “Lord Drake!” he called panicked. “You’re Jake, aren’t you?” Drake said. “Yes Lord” Jake replied anxiously. “Tell me what’s happened” Drake said wearily. “The Kut-Ku that you keep locked up for when the circus comes to town has been unlocked from its cage and it took a liking to Alphie’s drug store, eating all the demondrugs and armorskins he had. It’s running a riot at those Dragon Slayers camp out there” “Crap” Drake said “And I suppose I’ll be the one that has to kill it” “My Dragon Slayers should take care of it. They’ll be enough to handle it.” Michael said, and then realising something started grinning “Let’s get some free Kut-Ku materials”. Drake and Michael ran towards the gates of the castle, seeing trails of smoke rising from the general direction of the Slayers camp. They were stopped briefly by a gate guard, who, then realising that his Lord was in hurry, quickly let them through. As the pair sprinted out the gates they saw their quarry. A Yian Kut-Ku drugged up on demondrugs and armorskins was throwing fireballs everywhere and flailing around in a wild rage. Many of the Slayers tent had caught fire, hence the smoke trails. Michael’s Dragon Slayers were locked in combat with the Kut-Ku. One was dead and another three were severely injured. One of the men still fighting noticed Michael and ran over, dodging a savage kick from the Kut-Ku on the way past. “Commander, our attacks aren’t working on it and it seems stronger than any Kut-Ku I’ve seen before” the man told Michael. “That would be the demondrugs and armorskins” Michael said and then “All Dragon Slayers, back away... I’ll handle this”. Michael threw open the long coat he was wearing and produced a pair of dual blades from his hip. As Michael ran into the fray and all the Slayers backed away from the raging monster the man who had told Drake and Michael of the Kut-Ku’s strange strength felt a hand on the back of his shoulder. “Is that my longsword” Drake asked as the man turned around. “Well, I got it as a gift from Commander Michael yesterday” “Did you now” Drake replied “Well I’m going to have to have a talk with your dear commander Michael when this is finished”. Meanwhile Michael had his hands full with the drugged up Kut-Ku. Using demonization he could cut through quite easily but the monster was oblivious to the pain. Just then the Kut-K’s tail flicked around, sending him flying back a few meters. As Michael got up a hand was thrust in front of him. “Leave this to me” Drake said drawing his Legendary Fatalis Sickle in one smooth motion. Michael nodded his head and took a pace back allowing Drake to fight. This will show me what he’s got Michael thought to himself. Drake stepped forward. If I really am a Fatalis Warrior I should be able to do that thing again he thought. Drake grinned and charged at the expectant monster. “Fury” he whispered and his sword burst out into a black flame. Fates Legend – Chapter 3 The enhanced Kut-Ku charged at Drake and aimed a powerful kick at him. Drake sidestepped with ease and in return bought his Legendary Fatalis Sickle down in a vicious slash across the Bird-Wyvern’s beak. The Kut-Ku howled in pain as the black fire of Drake’s Fury seared the flesh and sinew around its beak and face. Both combatants then jumped back and readied themselves to attack again. Drake feinted to the right. The enhanced Kut-Ku, its brain fizzled by the amount of drugs it had taken, took the bait almost too easily. Drake’s Longsword danced in the early sunshine, moving almost quicker than the eye could see from the left hand feint into the right hand slice, a wisp of black fire trailing behind it. The magnificent blow opened a deep gash in the Kut-Ku’s chest, the black fire charring the wound. Michael watched as Drake handled the Kut-Ku. Drake’s Fury attacks were dominating the battle. Very impressive Michael though, sheathing his Dual Blades. He defiantly has what it takes to be the next Fatalis Warrior. The Kut-Ku doubled over in pain as the black flames burned away in its wounds. And after one, final screech, if fell over, dead. Michael walked over to where Drake stood with his head bowed. “That was excellent” Michael praised “I can see that already, without my teachings, you have almost mastered the Fury aspect of the Fatalis Warrior’s skills. All that on instinct!” “Thanks” Drake grunted in reply. “Hmm” Michael mused “yes I think it’ll be enough. I could defiantly use your help. “Help for what?” questioned Drake. “Bringing down the White Fatalis of course” Michael said, looking skyward. Drake followed his gaze for a moment then looked back at Michael, “Let’s do it he said” Drake followed Michael silently into his tent on the outskirts of Castle Schrade, maybe an hour after the battle with the Kut-Ku, after the whole mess was cleaned up. “There’s someone I’d like you to meet,” voiced Michael “An old friend of mine...” As they entered Michael’s tent a man got up from sitting crossed legged on the ground. “You do realise there’s a chair to sit on” Michael scrutinised. The man just shrugged and replied “Eh, it’s what I’m used to” “Mmm... Michael mused “Anyway, Drake, this is the Guardian. You may have heard of him.” The pair shook hands. “Yes, I’ve heard of him and his job. Its Yama season now... So why are you here?” Drake asked. “Well yes, it is'' normally ''Yama season but the White Fatalis has now made the ancient Tower hunting ground its new home.” “Oh” Drake gawked “Then we need to get the Tower pronto” “Hold your horses” The Guardian replied “I have other information. That is, the White Fatalis seems to be sleeping a lot and it’s become quite lethargic. “I can answer that one” Michael said “We know the Fatalis is in the process of hatching its eggs, right? So there’s your answer. It can’t do too much because all of its energy is being sucked up by the hatching of its eggs, which, by the way Drake takes a full month to complete” “So now’s our perfect opportunity then” Drake said excitedly “We can take it down while it’s not at full strength!” Just then Drake noticed a movement out of the corner of his eye in the shadows at the very back of the tent. He made out the silhouette of a small human figure. Appearing casual he rested his hand on the hilt of his longsword. After a few more seconds of also ‘appearing’ to be in deep thought he swished his longsword around and pointed it at the dark figure. “Show yourself, imposter!” Drake demanded. “Oh put that down!” shouted the Guardian. “It’s just my apprentice. She’s a bit shy” He said and then turning to his hidden apprentice said in a more comforting tone “It’s all right Snow, you can come out now” “What kinda name is Snow” Drake asked no one in particular. Fates Legend – Chapter 4 The apprentice Guardian known as Snow emerged from the shadows of Michael’s tent. She wore a beginner’s armor, the Velociprey armor under a thick coat. She had light blue hair and looked to be about 12 years old. “Well I’ll be damned” Drake said “Haven’t seen a bluey around for ages.” “Yes,” the Guardian replied “they are a dying breed I guess.” Snow, the meantime, just looked down, shuffling her feet anxiously” “Hey,” Drake said bending down “there’s no need to be afraid, I don’t bite... Much” Snow gave a hint of a smile as Drake turned to the Guardian. “Guardian, you know the quickest way to the Tower?” “Of course” replied the Guardian “Taking the quickest route, a four to five days walk. Drake looked around the tent, thinking “Gather supplies,” he said “we leave immediately.” In a couple of hours everyone was ready. The Dragon Slayers had packed up, only minute traces of their camp remained. Drake was accompanied by five of his best hunters and stood next to Michael, the Guardian and Snow up front as they set off. “To reach the ancient Tower we must first pass through the Forest and Hills hunting ground, then. We make our way through the Jungle to our destination.” “All set?” Drake asked Michael. He nodded. “Let’s go then” Drake announced. The troop of men began marching. “How many Dragon Slayers did you say were under your command?” Drake asked as the group entered the Forest and Hills. “86 accounting for losses made” Michael replied. Drake stopped the troop with a hand signal. “At arms!” he ordered “There a many beasts that roam these lands! You will want to be ready for them”. At that everyone drew their weapons, including Snow. “Ahh,” Michael began, eyeing Snow. “Dual Swords, good choice” “And what is it that you use, Guardian?” Drake asked. The Guardian pulled a leather case from under his cloak and began to string a Bow. “A Bow, eh?” Michael inquired “Any good with that thing?” In a flash the Guardian turned 90 degrees left, aimed, adjusted slightly and let a shot fly. 200 feet away a Velociprey doubled over, the paralysis coating on the arrow’s tip causing it to freeze up and eventually kill it. “Paralysis, bah! You Tower Guardians never change,” Michael scoffed “always the same bloody armor and choice of aliment.” At this the Guardian smiled under his mask. “Shall we move on?”Drake asked. The troop set up camp for the night after a fairly uneventful rest of the day. Drake, Michael, the Guardian and Snow were gathered around a private campfire. The Guardian unfurled his map of the Minegarde region. “We should be out of the Forest and Hills by day’s end tomorrow.” He said tracing a path with his finger on the map. “Once we are we will encounter next to no monsters in the arid plains between. When we arrive at the jungle however, I want weapons ready at all time. And a constant watch of at least 15 men by night. There are none too friendly packs of Velociprey that stalk the night and abundance in groups of Rathalos and Rathian.” “Sounds positively troublesome” Michael mused. “Do not take him lightly” Drake said “I’ve hunted there myself. Men have gone mad in the night.” “There are almost 100 of us” Michael said throwing his arms in the air. “We need all of them for the beast atop the Tower, remember” said the Guardian sarcastically. Michael just grinned back. The troop of 100 or so encountered little resistance the next day monster wise, only being attacked an easily over powered Yian Garuga. The beautiful landscapes of the Forest and Hills passed them by as the troop marched steadily toward their goal. At day’s end they had made it to the Jungle, the dark green canopies looming over their newly erected campsite. Drake Michael and the Guardian gazed intently at the skies above the jungle looking for signs of life. “Tomorrow’s the day then” Drake said. “Yup” the Guardian” replied. None of them really felt like talking as they took in the incredible task they had ahead of them. Just then a flash of pale lightning erupted from somewhere within the Jungle. The flash lit up the whites of the trios eyes. The three men did nothing but stare into the night for hours to come. Fates Legend – Chapter 5 The Large troop entered the Jungle hunting ground the next day, inching ever closer to the Tower and the White Fatalis. Drake looked at Snow as they were walking, unable to shake the uneasy feeling about her. The hair was a dead giveaway but the way she moved was also very familiar. Drake couldn’t quite place it or, more importantly, maybe didn’t want to place it. “Guardian... How long to we reach the Tower?” Drake asked coming out of his thoughts. “Days end” replied the Guardian. As Drake nodded a burst of wind rushed from the trees lifting three mean of their feet. “Run for your lives!” Michael shouted, instantly recognising the wind. Drake hesitated then quickly followed as he saw what monster emerged. “What the hell did we do to get a bloody Kushala Daora after us” Michael questioned the Jungle. After some time the Kushala Daora must have realised that the group wasn’t after it and flew away, satisfied. “Thank heavens for that!” Drake puffed and turned around “Anyone hurt?” Drake addressed the troop. The man who was wearing Drake’s old Knockout Dragonsword replied. “The three men hit by the wind are a bit bruised but nothing else major. I think the Kushala was just trying to scare us off.” “That’s what I thought” Michael concluded, deep in thought “But Kushala are usually aggressive towards humans. Must be something to do with the Fatalis.” By the end of the day the group had reached the base of the Tower as the Guardian had predicted, already passing through the small village on its outskirts. Once again Drake cast an uneasy look in Snow’s direction. “Something up?” Michael asked. Drake shook his head. “No, everything’s fine” “Well, all right then. Time to begin training” Michael said enthusiastically. “Are you serious? I’m beat after today” Drake whined.” “No complaining now” Michael said calmly “I want to see if you can use Reaper instinctively now too. Of course, I already know you can use Fury and if your death is over 200 years away then Longevity isn’t a problem.” “Okay” Drake supplied “What do I have to do?” “Focus on that slayer over there” Michael explained, pointing to a random Dragonslayer. “A date should pop into your head and that’s it. If you don’t see anything I will have to teach you from scratch.” Drake focused on the Reaper skill. He was however, not reaping the slayer but Snow, still feeling the same unease about her. A date popped into his head. “245. Huh?” Drake thought. Then something strange happened. A grainy image surrounded his thoughts. Drake was there, with an older looking Snow. Drake had his Fatalis armor and longsword and Snow also seemed to have Fatalis armor, a white version. Other people were there as well, some who Drake had never met before. One wore Nargacuga armor and another had Tigrex armor and all gathered had their weapons drawn. The man in Narga armor spoke in a distant voice “Kai” he said pleadingly “what do we do!?” The scene suddenly swung around and revealed a Fatalis bearing down on them. Drake snapped out of it and fell backwards, sweating. “Are you all right?” Michael asked. “Uh, yeah, I’m fine” Drake stammered. “See a date” “What, oh... No” “Okay” Michael frowned and walked away, unsure what to make of Drake’s ‘trance’. “What was that thing doing there” Drake thought to himself “I killed the Fatalis myself; and what in Blango’s name was Snow doing there. What year was that, 245? No that’s not it. Michael said I died in 211.” Drake’s mind was still swimming as they prepared to set off for the trek up the Tower. “You ready?” The Guardian asked Snow. “Yup” Snow nodded with a small smile. Drake stared dumbfounded “That smile... I know now, she reminds me exactly of my...” Drake’s thoughts were interrupted by Michael who clasped his shoulder. “Let’s go kill the bastard, eh?” He said walking past. Drake pushed his thoughts back and focused on climbing the Tower and on the task of slaying the White Fatalis. The climb burned the thighs of them men as they ascended the steep Tower staircases and walkways. The sky outside was a dark grey, littered with ominous clouds of which pale lightning spewed out every so often. The troop found themselves at the top, in a large room, with a doorway leading out onto the summit. “This is it men” announced the Guardian “through there is the top of the Tower and the monster. Now, drink all items and prepare you’re equipment. We go through in 20 minutes. Fates Legend – Chapter 6 The troop, 100 strong, marched out onto the Tower apex. The White Fatalis was curled around its nest and roared at the hunters. “Dang” the Guardian cursed, stringing his bow “it’s already given birth.” The Guardian counted three eggs of different colouration. One was white, one black and the last a deep red-orange. “All right then” Michael said “let’s get this show on the road.” Michael proceeded to organise his troops until they fully surrounded the Fatalis. Drake checked his weapon in the meantime and nodded at the small band of hunters he had bought with him from Castle Schrade. “Drake” Michael called “You’re with me” he said, taking up a position next to Drake. “Slow march!” shouted Michael and the tussle began. The White Fatalis, not wanting to leave its eggs, restrained itself from taking flight. Michael signalled and 15 Dragon Slayers crept up behind the giant monster, not unnoticed. With a quick swish of its long, trailing tail the Fatalis set most of the men flying, some even falling off the Tower edge to their death. “Crap” Michael cursed before signalling two more group to attack, whilst everyone else was still, slowly boxing it in. “Now Drake” Michael said as the two groups attacked simultaneously. Both men ran forward at the distracted beast. “Fury!” they shouted together, their weapons bursting into black flames. Michael darted slightly left using the camouflage properties of his Chameleos armor to make the Fatalis look over him. In the meantime Drake charged head on, gaining the White Fatalis’ full attention. The previously attacking two groups backed off to let the Monster Warriors do their work. Michael, almost unseen, slashed a deep gash in the monsters leg with his dual swords, the black fury dragon element fizzing in the wound. The White Fatalis doubled over in pain, giving Drake a perfect opportunity to attack. Drake jumped slightly and ripped down the face of the Fatalis, bursting its eyeball. The angered beast went into rage, lightning crackling around its red chest. It clawed Drake out of the way, ripping a hole in his side. As Drake rolled away, a trail of blood seeped out. Michael was luckier. As he was running out of range he dived away, the Fatalis’ jaws clamping down where his foot had been only seconds before. The Guardian fired a paralysis shot, expertly slamming it into the fragile webbing of the monster’s wing. The White Fatalis reared up, hurt, then let out a ball of red and white lightning. The crackling ball hurtled toward the Guardian. He tried to dodge at the last second but was hit square in the chest, the impact sending him flying into a wall where he lay, unmoving. Snow ran over to him, sheathing her weapons. “Guardian?” she whispered fearfully, shaking him lightly. “Are you okay?” Snow got no response. “No, you can’t die.... Who’s gonna look after me.” Once again there was no response. “You saved me when I was abandoned, now I’m gonna save you.” Snow got up, a look of resolve touching her eyes. “No! Snow, don’t!” cried Drake running over to inspect the Guardian and seeing her steely gaze. Drake extended his arms, trying to stop her. The nimble Snow dodged around him pulling her dual blades out at the same time. “Shit!” Drake cursed jogging over to the limp Guardian. Drake put two fingers together and felt the Guardian’s neck checking for a pulse. Drake sighed. “Damn.” The battle was still raging in the background, Michael directing his troops valiantly. They were dealing heavy damage to the White Fatalis but had suffered many casualties of their own. At least 40 men lay unmoving and the ground was thick with blood. A fast human shaped zoomed past Michael. “What the...?” he exclaimed as Snow whipped past him. Snow ran toward the Fatalis, her dual blades, gripped tightly in her hands, burst into a black flame. “Fury?!” Michael exclaimed “just what the hell is going on here?” Drake, also watching, sighed once again. “So... She is my daughter” Snow attacked the White Fatalis’ legs, tearing with gashes. Blood was spattered all over her face but she didn’t realise due to her massive adrenaline surge. She also failed to notice the black fire engulfing her swords. She took some minor damage as a claw swipe grazed her. She bumped into an attacking soldier, momentarily stumbling. Gliding around the soldier she found herself in front of the Fatalis’ chest. Switching her grip to backhand, she stabbed down hard, causing the giant beast to crash over sideways crushing some men under its immense weight. The Tower shook as the giant beast fell and many lost their footing. Michael managed to keep his feet and strode over to the White Fatalis, administering a killing blow to the brain. The 20 or so remaining Dragonslayers raised their weapons above their heads and cheered. “Drake” Michael said, walking over “what do you make of Snow’s Fury? I can understand one person gaining the abilities due to resonance, your battle with the Fatalis and your name literally meaning ‘Dragon’, but two? I cannot fathom... unless” “Yes Michael” Drake said “There is one other part of the resonance I have not told you about. My wife... She was killed by a Fatalis almost 10 years ago now. In the time we had together she bore me a child, which we unfortunately had to abandon. As I’ve been watching Snow over the past few days, she bears an uncanny resemblance to my wife right down to the smile and rare blue hair.” “Hmm... that would explain it” Michael analysed “The traits are always passed down, if the potential can be reached to embody those traits. The awakening of your powers must have awakened her potential and through the battle with the Fatalis, her Monster Warrior traits were realised.” After their conversation Michael ushered the troop to stop their cheering. “We have won a great victory today. The last remaining Fatalis has been slain! We can also destroy these eggs and the beast shall be gone forever but... We have suffered many loses. Their sacrifice will not go unnoticed. These men will be forever heroes in.... what the hell!? An armor clad group emerged from the doorway to the apex, all carrying and assortment of bows and bowguns. Some of Michael’s remaining men fingered their weapons. “Put down your weapons” ordered the obvious leader of the new party. He was an imposing figure, at least 6 feet tall, attired in Teostra armor and had a deep, enchanting voice “My archers will pick you all off in seconds if you attempt to attack” The Dragonslayers all looked to their commander who told them to lower their weapons however; they were hardly going to let go on them, given the present situation. “Ahh” The leader said, eyeing the three eggs “I see we are just in time” “Just in time for what” Drake asked, unsure of what was going on. “To fulfil the prophecy, of course” responded the leader. “Prophecy? Just who are you guys?” Michael asked suspiciously. “The Order of the Black Dragon” the leader announced dramatically. "A prophet has foreseen a future in which humans are wiped out by the growing tide of monsters. We aim to stop this future. And there is only one way to ensure this... by awakening the most powerful dragon known to man.” “Are you frickin insane? It’ll just turn around and kill you” Michael spluttered out. “We will have complete control over them” he said knowingly “Now, if you don’t want an arrow in the gut, hand over the eggs cooperatively, or that’s exactly what you’ll get.” “Oh yeah... Attack!” Michael roared, taking immense pleasure in slicing the arrogant leader’s neck with a lightning fast dual blade strike. Drake grabbed Snow’s hand “Come on” he said, making a run for the way out, cutting men down on the way. The 20 or so Dragonslayers attacked the heavily armed troop of about 60 archers and were promptly cut to ribbons. Michael picked up an egg and ran for the edge of the tower in an effort to throw it off the side. There were many shouts of “stop him” and “get him” a there was at least five arrows sprouting from his back before Michael stopped, the egg rolling harmlessly toward the archers. He lay there blood pouring from his wounds and watched with blurry eyes as the hopeless battle was lost before losing the will to live. Drake, Snow and three remaining Dragonslayers ran for their lives down the Tower. “Where’s the Guardian?” Snow asked looking around. Drake bowed his head. “He didn’t make it.” Snow began to cry. “Come on there’s no time for that.” Drake said solemnly “We got to get out of here and remake the Dragonslayers... Then we gotta take these bastards down.” “Well” Snow cried, opening her pouch “luckily I got all of these” she said, revealing it to be chock full of White Fatalis materials. Drake smiled as they kept running “That ain’t a bad start.” The year 3, modern times, after the separation of Monsters and Humans. “Snow...” Drake said, gaining her attention. They were in the middle of the rebuilt army camp of the Dragonslayers. Drake, now the commander of the slayers, had invited Snow into his tent for a private word. “There is something I have neglected to tell you for these past two years. I feel now that you are old enough to handle what I’m about to tell you.” Drake remained silent for a few minutes gathering his thoughts. “What is it Drake?” Snow asked, all her shyness gone. She was a confident young woman now. “Snow... You’re my daughter... I” “Stop... I figured that out already. The way you look at me...” “Oh, come here” Drake interrupted as the pair came together in a tearful embrace. MHL Timeline Category:Fan Fiction